Various forms of surface retrieve or trolling fishing lures heretofore have been provided, but many of these lures are not constructed in a manner whereby they may be retrieved or trolled while moving in a straight path and under other surface retrieve and trolling lures are not constructed in a manner whereby they are self-righting immediately upon retrieve if the retrieve is begun while the lure is below the surface of the body of water being fished.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved surface retrieve or trolling lure which may be retrieved or trolled in a substantially straight path and which will be self-righting.